


The Shy Red Nerd

by GorillazPotNiccals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M, Shyness, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazPotNiccals/pseuds/GorillazPotNiccals
Summary: Red (UF!Sans) is a shy nerd, that normaliy keeps him to his studies if he isn't walking behind his brother of course. well everything start to change when he have to move into dorms of university , and he isn't sharing room with his brother, on top of that he is to shy to even try to make friend at campus. so he keep him to himself. like nothing had ever happened





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary suck =-= oh well not ma fault. i had this in mind for so long and needed to make it a fanfic before i forget it like the dork i am . well anyways hope you enjoy and leave a comment to tell me what you think of it. :D  
> Love~

Red was next in line, in the coffee shop. He wanted just to buy a coffee and sit down and study even tho he was far pass the others, it just felt like thats was the only thing he was good at, tho that wasn't hundred procent true, he was really good with piano and other instrument, mainly because he tried to find a hobby and music being the less annoying thing in the world. It was good, he could express himself how ever he wanted through music and that made him happy.

The coffee shop was full of other monsters and humans laugh and talking to friend, even som that was studying for finals or test, or just enjoyed a good cup of coffee. It didn't take Red long to order his coffee, and went away to find a seat , and of course he had no luck it was almsot a monster or human by every table, until he find a table with just one skeleton siting.

''well i need to start working on next weeks report , so here goes nothing'' Red thought to himself as he carefully walked over to the table where the skeleton was siting with his phone and a big espresso. Red took a deep breath before he finally said.

''umm excuse me , mind i-if I t-take a seat .. it seems to be full everywhere'' Red and of course he notice he was stuttered when he talked , but he still tried to be polite.

The taller skeleton looked up from his phone and looked at red eyeing him up and down before he said.

''Sure thing dude'' before he turned back to text on his phone 

well that went better then I expected'' He thought to himself as he sat down and took out his thing and started to study and made sure he didn't take to much space. He looked up sometime at the other skeleton to notice he was laughing to himself but stilled looked at his phone. when he looked at the taller skeleton again he notice he was looking at him this time.

''Is there something on my face dude?'' He asked

''W-what n-no'' Red started to panic the the taller skeleton notice him looking at him , red cheeks slowly started to turn red of embarrassment.

''Well you have been staring at me for awhile you know'' The taller skeleton chuckled 

''The names Stretch and yours red cheeks'' Stretch said while a chuckled escaped his mouth.

''F-for y-your information my n-name is not Red cheeks i-is j-just Red'' Red started to feel his cheek heating up more. Then he heard a *click sound* He looked at Stretch to find out he had taking a picture of him with his phone.

''W-why d-did you take a picture of me''Red asked as he started to feel more embarrassed, every time someone took a picture of him was to make fun of him in anyway they could.

''Well Need a picture of you , so i could look for you again of course, on top of that who would take a picture of a cutie like you'' He said with a smirk on his was as he winked at red.

''Oh my lord is he hitting on me'' red thought to himself as his cheeks turn a deeper color red. well this wasn't the first time someone was hitting on him tho , but stil this skeleton was kinda hot omg what was he thinking. when red looked up again he found stretch standing up and taking his espresso.

''Well need to Go before my brother gets mad anyways , i will cya around cutie , oh and don't be afraid to text our call me'' Stretch winked at red as he gave him a piece of paper with his phone number and took off. Red looked at the paper to find stretch phone number and a text saying '' Call me anytime Cutie ;)'' . Red whole skull turned red of blushing. 

He shock his head and return to his studies only to think of the taller skeleton , ''oh dear this was gonna be along day'' he told himself as he keeps doing his studies. Skull still red from the flirting from the taller skeleton.


	2. Hoddie to a dress!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has finish his first day on campus and decided he needed to buy new clothes , not that he didn't like his clothe he just looked so much like a nerd in is clothe style, so something new woulnd't be ba. But at the store he meets the one person he hoped he didn't have to meet again not after the coffee shop.

Red sigh he didn't want to get new clothes but , he wanted to try something new. Maybe a hoodie for the first time of his life. He often wear so called ''nerdy clothes'' like sweaters and cardigans and stuff like that, He took a deep breath and went inside the shop and looked around, Man there where so many people around. It kinda freaked him out , he well had social anxiety, well that what others told him, but he just didn't know how to act around others. he didn't know how to fit in by others.

''Heey there cutie'' 

Red heard the familiar voice and looked around to find the taller skeleton stretch. Oh sweet Asgore the one person he didn't want to bump into, damm it what should he do. Well it would be impolite no to answer the other skeleton back so with hesitation he finally decided to answer him.

''o-oh g-good evening S-stretch'' Red said of course he was stuttering like before and feeling his cheeks heating up.

''Sooo what brings you here then ?'' He said with a smirk on his face. dammit wasn't not obvious he was here to buy new clothes of course. Red sigh and gave a smile to the taller skeleton who seem to start to get a light orange blush across his cheeks as he looked at Red.

''Well I'm here t-to buy new clothes of course or at lest look at some new ones'' Red said still keeping his smile on his face.

''OH Ofcourse hehe well can i tag along I mean maybe I could help you find something'' Stretch said as he gave a smile to red who's cheeks turn a more deeper red.

''O-oh well a bit of company would't be that bad'' Red said as he started to walk around in the store to look at clothes as he felt stretch following him and Red could feel Stretch eyes looking at his ass. Red finally founds a black hoodie and a red sweater and black shorts and walks to the change room. He took of his normal clothes and tried out the new one he had picked out.

''huh not bad'' He thought to himself as he smiled. But when he was about to change back to his clothes something was very off. He looked in the mirror to see he was wearing a short skirt and a knitted sweater. 

''W-wh-what t-the '' red keep staring at himself in the mirror as his cheeks turns bright red.

''Whats the matter cutie, you alright ?'' Stretch said with a smirk on his face. Red walked out from the changing room and looked up at Stretch. Stretch dropped his cigarette, and his cheeks turned a small hint of orange. 

''Ready to go ?'' He said with  a smirk on his face.

''W-what do you mean ready to go ... where are my clothes'' Red looked at him in embarrassment. All Stretch did was shrug as he offered a hand.

''Lets buy dose clothes you picked out and go on a date cutie I'm sure you will like what i have planed '' Stretch said with a wink and a smile.

Red gave a deep sigh and took Stretch hand it was way bigger then his. They both went to pay but Stretch insisted to pay for Reds new clothes, oh well now he just had to wait until this day was over to get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dunno if this was short think so tho anyways , next chapter will be their date i guess haha no i don't guess i know its gonna be the next chapter anyways hoped you enjoy and leave a comment  
> Loves my cuties ~
> 
> ''God dammit Stretch don't say that to them''  
> ''Oh sorry cutie, you got jelly ?''  
> ''W-w-what n-no!''


	3. Date With a Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red had accepted Stretch so called date , but he have started to wonder if he really should have , Stretch would't tell him where they where going, he just held on to Red small hand until , he stopped and what red saw truly amazed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know the summary sucks xD well still not good at it anyways hope you will enjoy my loves~

Red sigh , well he could't say he didn't think stretch wasn't interesting , but he slowly had grown in patient thats Stretch didn't want to say where they where going. When ever he asked He only said , that red was gonna like what he have plan and that he should't ask , that it would ruin the surprise. Red sigh , guess there was no point in trying to argue with him .

''Alright Cutie i want you to close your eyes and don't open them until i tell you so got it'' Stretch said with a smile as he looked at red. 

''W-why should i close my eyes for ?'' Red asked as he looked at Stretch but he would't respond he only looked at him and smiled and waited until Red closed his eyes.

''Ugh fine I will close my eyes'' Red took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and held on to Stretch very large hand oh well it wasn't that large but to red it was. All he heard was a small chuckle from Stretch has he started walking , holding reds hand to make sure he didn't walk into anything. The walked for a good 10 minuts , but for Red it felt like forever since he could't see at all.  Until he bumped into stretch who hade stopped. 

''Huh..hey stretch can I hope my eyes now?'' He asked as he badly wanted to open his eyes. to see what the hell Stretch wanted to show him.

''Sure cutie Go a head and look '' Stretch said as he placed Red before him and waited for his expression to show.

* * *

 Red open his eyes to be shocked at what he saw, it was an old building , why in the world would he like this place? , until he notice a sign that said ''C.A Library '' It was the oldest library in the whole town, he haven't been there since he was never requested to study with books and his bro didn't feel like walking with him over there. He took a step closer , was it really open?, Was he aloud to walk in? So many questions.

''Go ahead cutie just walk in , don't worry we are aloud to walk in . This is the oldest local library after all'' Stretch said with a smirk , looks like he found the right place to take the cute nerdy cutie to.

''Oh m-my this is truly amazing, this building is a piece of history, it once was an opera house long before it became a library.'' Red said with a voice with excitement he truly was , he turned around and looked at Stretch and gave him a big smile. Stretch cheeks slowly turned orange. Man how could someone be this cute.

''Glad you like it, well i thought maybe we could get to know each other. and well you could cheek this place out'' He said with a smirk as he walked up the small steps to the big door and open it , letting red go in frist. Stretch was surprised as Red turned around and hugs him.

''Thanks a lot for taking me here , i have wanting to go here for so long'' Red smiled as he hugged Stretch.

''N-no p-problem c-c-cutie'' Stretch face was now bright orange he didn't expect the to get hugged from Red , tho he didn't complain at all, he liked it , tho he wanted more then hugs.

''So Lets get some books or something and sit down and talk and well get to know each other'' He said as he rubbed his neck.

''Oh right you can go and sit down its not gonna take me long to get a book I promise'' Red said with a smile as he wonder of to get a book.

''Oh..yea'' Stretch said as he went and sit down on a couch by a table . ''Fucking ugghh AHH!!! He is so darn cute why the hell is he so cute !!!'' Stretch was literally screaming in his head. He pulled his hoodie over his skull. Just as red said he was back in just a few minuts like 3 minuts. 

''Alright umm...Stretch are you alright?'' Red said as he sat down next to stretch and looked at him.

''Oh yea cutie I'm totally alright'' He pulled of his hoodie and looked at red with a smile. 

* * *

 

 They talked for what felt like hours but in reality it was just 1 hour. 

''oh i didn't know you are a jock'' Red said as he looked at stretch with his big and innocent eyes, Stretch blushed as he saw dose eyes. man red was just to cute for his own good.

''Well yea I play in the soccer team oh well I'm actually the captain not to brag'' Stretch said with a chuckle , that only seem to make cover his mouth as he giggle. 

''Anyways~ I was wondering if i maybe could get a reward for taking you here, like i dunno a small peck on the cheek maybe'' Stretch said as he's cheek got a hint of orange as he looked away.

Red face turn completely red, oh sweet asgore, this could't be happening did he really ask that, oh dear well he did take me here , red took a deep breath as he slowly leaned in *Clack* . Stretch looked at red to find him not kissing his cheek instead his lips or well tho skeletons don't have lips but you get the point, his face turned a bright and deep orange as he lean into the kiss but not to fast so it would startel red.

Red slowly pulled away and covered his blushing face with his small hands as he was now a deep red color.

''Im so sorry i didn't umm i just i umm..'' Red had a pretty hard time to get out what he wanted to say.

''Is okey cutie .. I mean red. it wasn't bad i mean i did enjoy it'' He said as he smiled and pulled red in closer for a hug.

Red held onto stretch hoodie and smiled to himself and buried his face into stretch hoodie. While stretch only rubbed his skull gently.

''T-this wasn't that bad f-for being the first d-date i have ever been to'' Red was so embarrassed to admit it , to be his first ever date.

''Oh...I'm glad you liked it , i really enjoyed it too you know, it was a good chance for me to get to know you cutie'' Stretch said with a big smile and he *Click* took a picture of red in his lap hugging him. 

''Well then I have a question for you now'' 

''Yes '' Red said as he looked up at Stretch who was looking at him.

''Will you got out with me?'' He blushed even more now then he did when red had kissed him.

Red face turned red and nodded he would love to go out with stretch , he can't lie that he didn't had feeling for the big goofy jock. He kissed him again and buried his face into stretch hoodie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed My love~
> 
> *Clank*   
> ''God Stretch don't kiss my skull infront of the readers''   
> ''Aww Come on cutie , they will love it''   
> ''God fine ... i mean is not like i don't like the kisses''


End file.
